1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial cable connector assembly and a receptor connector, specifically, to a mutually lateral insertion type coaxial cable connector assembly, and a receptor connector having a lateral insertion opening.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
It is understood that a coaxial cable is usually used in signal transmission for various electronic products; particularly, it is applied to RF signal transmission and antenna field more widely. As the development of electronic products towards to miniaturization, the size of connectors used for coaxial cables in electronic products is necessary to be scaled down significantly. General speaking, a connector of a coaxial cable may be composed of a receptor connector and a cable end connector. The receptor connector (refer to FIG. 1) is welded on a circuit board of an electronic product. As shown in FIG. 1, a middle portion of the receptor connector 1 is provided with a columnar receptor central terminal 11 and a cylindrical receptor shielding terminal 13. The receptor shielding terminal 13 is arranged to surround the receptor central terminal 11, the bottom of the receptor central terminal 11 extends outside a receptor central terminal pin 12, and the bottom of the receptor shielding terminal 13 extends outside a receptor shielding terminal pin 14. When in use, these pins 12, 14 may be connected on specified positions on the circuit board by SMT welding or other connection methods.
Refer to FIG. 2, it shows a schematic diagram of a conventional cable end connector. As shown in FIG. 2, a cable end connector 2 includes a cable end central terminal 21 and a cable end shielding terminal 22, wherein the cable end central terminal 21 is electrically connected to the central conductor (the so called core wire) of a coaxial cable 3, and the cable end shielding terminal 22 is in electrical connection with an external conductor of the coaxial cable 3. The cable end connector 2 may be engaged to the receptor connector 1 as shown in FIG. 1 to connect electrically with the receptor central terminal 11 through the cable end central terminal 21. The cable end shielding terminal 22 and the receptor terminal shielding terminal 13 are in electrical connection such that the transmission of RF signal can be achieved between the coaxial cable 3 and a circuit board of an electronic product. For the engagement of a cable end connector and a receptor connector, a top-down engagement method is used currently. Please refer to FIG. 3, which is a conventional schematic diagram showing the engagement action of a cable end connector and a receptor connector. As shown in FIG. 3, the cable end connector 2 moves downwards from above to fit the receptor connector 1, and thereby the engagement of the cable end connector 2 and the receptor connector 1 is completed (refer to FIG. 4).
Because of the compactness requirement of sophisticated portable electronic products such as smart phones in recent years, the entire height after a cable end connector and a receptor connector are engaged is requested to be reduced continuously. For example, the engagement height of the cable end connector and the receptor connector has been reduced from the earliest 3.5 mm to 1.2 mm, and the current requirement is even below 1.0 mm. Although the lower engagement height meets the compactness requirement of electronic products, the contact height and area of the cable end connector and the receptor connector are insufficient such that the engagement strength between connectors is insufficient. Thus, the cable end connector may be detached from the receptor connector easily upon receiving an external impact force causing impact on normal functions of electronic products and even resulting in damage thereof.
Besides, a cable end connector and a receptor connector are engaged by the method of manual assembly work currently. Because the volume of the cable end connector is too small to be accessed by an operator, and the line of sight of the operator may be blocked by the finger easily such that the correct position of the receptor connector cannot be handled when the cable end connector, with its front face moving downwards from above, is engaged and assembled with the receptor connector, the operator cannot align the cable end connector with the receptor connector and thus the cable end connector and the receptor connector cannot be engaged effectively and even the connector is damaged due to inappropriate pressure, resulting in poor yield of electronic products and causing subsequent rework procedures. Although some vendors have tried to introduce an automatic engagement equipment that aligns the cable end connector with the receptor connector automatically to complete the engagement work of the cable end connector and the receptor connector in an automation method, the introduction of the automatic engagement equipment not only needs considerable expense, but also faces problems of overlarge space occupied by the mechanism of the equipment for picking and placement, such that the introduction to production line is impossible.